Here's Daddy
by Goten-Chan
Summary: Warnings: humor!


Title: Here's Daddy  
  
Author: Goten-Chan  
  
Warnings: humor  
  
Rated: Pg13  
  
Email: Son_Goten_Chan@hotmail.com  
  
============================================================================ ========================================================  
  
DragonBallZ is not mine.  
  
Feedback welcomed. If you want a sequel or anything let me know ok  
  
  
  
The two young sayian-jins stared at the big screen television. Both of their faces where wide with shock. "Holy crap Goten!" Trunks whispered as he watched the old movie.  
  
"Trunks this is too weird turn it off please--Trunks---Trunks?" Goten stopped rambling and glanced over at his best friend.  
  
"Aww Goten don't be such a baby! This movie is older than time itself-- sheesh..."  
  
The young Ouji commented softly. Goten pouted and leaned back against the bedpost. A loud scream of terror made Goten flinch. Quickly he covered his head and shivered. Trunks snorted and absently reached for the popcorn bowl.  
  
"Your mommy is gonna have a cow Trunks-chan--you know we're not allowed to watch rated R movies...."  
  
Trunks glared at Goten and them smiled slightly. "So what it's not like she's gonna know anything Goten...." The smaller demi Sayian sighed and kept his eyes closed. He really hated gory movies.  
  
"Open your eyes Goten this is the good part..." Trunks whispered and elbowed Goten in the side and snickered. More screams where heard along with a roar of a chainsaw.  
  
Suddenly the door open and Bulma was standing there. Her nightgown on and she frowned as she looked at the two boys on the bed. "And what are you two watching?"  
  
Trunks winced and watched as his mother picked the remote up and turned the movie off.  
  
"Aww mom! It was just getting to the good part!!" Trunks complained and then scowled. Crossing his arms he glared at his mother.  
  
Bulma chuckled and looked at her son. "You look just like your daddy." Trunks smiled proudly and then blushed. "Go to bed you two. You can watch those movies when your a little older." Goten smiled happily and got up from the bed.  
  
"But----" Bulma shook her head and bent down and kissed Trunks on the forehead. The boy whimpered and blushed deeply. Rubbing his head he glared up at her. "Mom that is so embarrassing." Goten chuckled. Bulma patted him on the head before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Out in the hallway Bulma waited. Vegeta appeared around the corner and smiled at his mate. "Was I right?" He asked and Bulma nodded a sly look on her face. The Ouji grinned slightly and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. Sleep tight. Walking into their bedroom Vegeta shut the door.  
  
Sitting down he waited until Bulma fell asleep. Running his fingers through her hair he snuck out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks yawned and got up. Pulling the covers back he glanced over at Goten. Who was nervously glancing around the room. "Trunks-kun can I ask ya a question?" Goten asked softly and then looked away. "Hai--hai what?" The taller boy asked. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Goten asked and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Why would you want to Goten-chan?" Trunks teased and he watched the young boys expression. "Cause--" Trunks nodded and Goten smiled. "Arigatoo gozaimasu!"  
  
"Doo itashimashite."  
  
The two boys crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to their chins. They stared at each other before both fell off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later Trunks heard a distant roar of a chain-saw. His eyes bolted open and he shuddered. "Gotta be my imagination." He mumbled to himself his eyes shut again just as he began to relax he heard it again. "Goten?" Whispering the name he cringed. Goten's dark ebony eyes fluttered open and he yawned softly. "Huh..." Trunks smiled at him slightly.  
  
"Listen."  
  
Again they heard the sound of a chainsaw. Suddenly they heard someone running up the stairs. Both young boys grabbed at the blankets as the door busted open. Goten started to scream as he looked upon the figure that was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a mask and slowly he raised a chainsaw. Firing it up quickly he laughed.  
  
"Daddy's home!"  
  
============================================================================ ========================================================  
  
T-B-C?  
  
This is my first attempt at humor. So if it really blows I'm sorry. ^_^.... Just let me know if you want more and if it's good ok.... For more humor go bug my buddy Aishi-Cc @ Clanclan Productions. Oh yeah and thank her for posting all my stuff.  
  
-Goten-Chan 


End file.
